


Sunset

by Starful_nights



Series: Paradise Motel Week [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/F, also. logistics of all the other people in bat city, i didnt explore it that much bc it was Late but. ???????, implied sex work, like. mr gerard way? what happened to them?, they survived bc i said so ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: red and blue watch the sunset for a bitparadise motel week day 5!
Relationships: Blue/Red (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit late bc i forgot to upload it yesterday o o p s 
> 
> they survived and have a happy ending because im a gay little gremlin with the power of "i write whatever the fuck i want" on their side

"Wow. The desert is...bright."

"Blue. That's the first thing you think of saying? Really?"

"It is, though! Bright as fuck compared to the City. It's hot, too."

A smile danced on Red's lips, however hard she tried to hide it.

"We'll get used to it."

They sat down on one of the larger rocks and looked at the not-yet-empty shell of what used to be their home illuminated by the sunset. Red hugged Blue closer as the confused Citizens started pouring out. The crowd was getting bigger and bigger, with even more killjoys coming to see what happened. Some of the newly freed droids walked off in the direction of Destroya, and Red recognised an old model whose head had fell off years ago amongst them, the one who first told her about Destroya. She had wondered what happened to him before, but seeing him lead the others made her heart so much lighter.

"Looks like Destroya did save us, huh?" Blue said against her shoulder.

"Seems like it," she said, and her smile widened into a grin as the full meaning of it hit her.

"Blue, we're free! We're actually free!"

"I noticed," Blue said, but she couldn't disguise her enormous smile.

**Author's Note:**

> there u go teeth. torso dude survived. <3


End file.
